pgafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mime
Geoffrey Charles (born November 2, 1980) is an American professional wrestler currently competing in the Professional Grappling Association under the ring name of The Mime. He is aligned with Miss Christina as part of 'The Carnival Diabolique' stable, and has recently taken to miming other PGA wrestlers' mannerisms, wrestling styles and costumes when competing himself. The Mime is the current Broadcast Champion, winning the title on July 13, 2011, in Portland, Oregon. Early Life Charles, a native of Baton Rouge, Louisiana, was an accomplished gymnast and amateur wrestler as a youth before a growth spurt somewhat ended his hopes of being a top-flight professional dancer. However, his 6'6" height did make him a unique commodity in the dance world, and he found himself paired with 5'9" Christine Stanley (herself unusually tall for a female ballet dancer) as part of a touring production company in the southern U.S. Charles also spent some time working at a carnival as a teenager, and learned rudimentary magic, juggling and clown skills. Charles and Stanley began training as professional wrestlers in 2007, working together for the Canada-based Hardcore Cartel Xtreme federation. They were initially billed as Jeff and Chrissy, the "Acrobatique Diabolique," portraying a pair of snooty French gymnasts. This gimmick, initially ridiculous, at least succeeded in getting the pair noticed by a PGA talent scout when the company was conducting its World Talent Initiative. As hCx fans know, Charles' voice is hilariously high-pitched and not at all intimidating, which may explain why his more-terrifying PGA character isn't allowed to speak. The relationship between Charles and Stanley is a source of great speculation and gossip within the PGA locker room. In PGA The Mime and Miss Christina made their PGA debut on the September 9th, 2009 edition of PGA Primetime Wednesday, attacking Andrew McPhee. In the months that followed, the two reveled in random chaos, targeting such wrestlers as Buster Abbott and the Cavendish Estate in backstage assaults. The Mime did not actually wrestle very often, as Charles suffered a number of nagging injuries due to being unable to verbally communicate with his opponents in the ring. Mime and Christina joined forces with the The Puppeteer and his Workshop to wage war against the combination of Lucharesu.com and Helm Konrad. The feud culminated in a six-man tag team bout at Crowning A Champion's Waist 2010. Christina and Mime were not technically part of the match, but nevertheless were heavily involved. Mime notably took a devastating heart punch from Helm Konrad that more or less ended his involvement in the contest. In actuality, Charles reaggrevated a knee injury during the brawl and was forced out of the ring for several months. While the Mime was out of action, Miss Christina continued to wrestle as a solo competitor and somewhat 'absorbed' the Mime gimmick by wrestling with half her face covered in white paint. Christina hinted that the Mime was "missing" though continued to speak to her partner/confidante/boyfriend/whatever as if he was nearby, be it under the ring or within the arena's walls. Christina again became a prominent player in PGA storylines when, after attacking the Battling Bowl Wizard in the parking lot and took possession of the PGA Battling Bowl --- a fishbowl filled with the names of every seemingly every PGA wrestler and employee, used to determine 'random draw' matches. Tautou made vague comments about finding "friends" in the wake of Mime's disappearance, and at Cargado Completamente 2010, her usage of the Bowl was revealed. Following a draw of Natasha's name from the Battling Bowl, Miss Christina showed up at the pay-per-view looking and acting exactly like Natasha. She attacked Kate Cameron before the Cameron/Natasha XX Division Title bout, but was dispatched by the reigning champion before her actual title defense. In the weeks that followed, Christina continued to impersonate other stars in the ring, miming their mannerisms, signature moves and even their entrance music in matches. The Mime himself was nowhere to be seen, though Tautou was accompanied to the ring at Cargado Completamente by a mysterious figure dressed as Nightdiver, and another mystery man dressed as Jack Daniels served as her tag partner in a match against Natasha and Nightdiver on the 12/15/2010 edition of Primetime Wednesday. Christina claimed that the Mime had "lost his heart" and was unable to compete. Snake Eyes and Natasha, however, wanted revenge and demanded to face Christina and the Mime at Final Four: World Of Sport. With the Mime still allegedly unable to wrestle, Christina hired the services of Tom Breakers of the Guns For Hire to partner with her at the PPV. Following their defeat, Christina was cornered by the entire Bastards Club before she got ahold of an ace of hearts playing card. This heralded the Mime's return, as he (dressed as Sleep Disorder) cleared the ring and saved Miss Christina. The two may have revealed a clue to their relationship when they sloppily made out in the ring, though this also could've been "in character" given their impersonations of Sleep and Penny Cavendish, respectively. As Broadcast Champion The Mime recently captured his first major title when he won the PGA Broadcast Championship, defeating "Mammoth" Kang JumBo. Due to Wandering Star's insistence that she is the only "friend" the Carnival needs, the Battling Bowl has been repurposed as a method for randomly selecting Mime's BC title challengers. This would seemingly disqualify every PGA star already impersonated by Mime and Christina for Broadcast title contention, and it seems odd that management would allow a champion to pick his challengers, but please, ignore this and go with the flow. Successful title defenses.... *Thor Von Lightningstrike (on the 8/24/2011 edition of PTW) *Zane "Zubaz" Vance (on the 8/17/2011 edition of PTW) (loss via disqualification) (Vance was substitute opponent due to the retirement of the original Battling Bowl draw, Ari Richter) *Cosmos (on the Remain Alive pre-show) *Raijin Narukami (on the 8/3/2011 edition of PTW) (time-limit draw) *Bunraku (on the 7/27/2011 edition of PTW) *Shane McClellan (on the 7/20/2011 edition of PTW) In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Silencer'' (sleeper hold w/body scissors) **''The Man In The Box'' (modified gogoplata) *'Signature Moves' **Tautou Elimination (with Miss Christina) **Heart punch **Springboard clothesline off the top rope **Ear claps **The Mime is known to copy the signature moves of other PGA stars as part of his impersonations, possibly adding his own violent twists to them *'Entrance Themes' **"I'm Slowly Turning Into You," by the White Stripes **The Mime uses the entrance themes of whichever PGA star he's impersonating Championships and accomplishments *Professional Grappling Association **Broadcast Championship (1 time) Impersonations Since appropriating the Battling Bowl, Miss Christina and the Mime have dressed as a number of PGA stars. Since they are drawing "friends" from the Bowl ostensibly at random, there appears to be no pattern to who they may appear as next. The Mime has thus far impersonated... * Wandering Star, on the 6/15/11 edition of PTW (defeated Mammoth Kang JumBo via DQ) * Birdie Nom Nom, on the 6/8/11 edition of PTW * Pete Torrence and/or Luke Ramza , at Throwing Hands * Lester Balaam Jackson, on the 4/27/11 edition of PTW (defeated Buster Abbott) * Larry Little Feather, on the 4/20/11 edition of PTW * John "The Executioner" Abbott and, for one fall, Buster Abbott at Crowning A Champion's Waist 2011 (teamed with the real John Abbott to win the Tag Team Gauntlet) * A referee, possibly Dom Giordano, on the 4/6/11 edition of PTW * Mikey The Echidna, on the 3/30/11 edition of PTW * Miss Christina, on the 2/23/2011 edition of PTW * Steve Riddick, on the 2/23/2011 edition of PTW (defeated gianni CIAO) * Johnny Roppongi, on the 1/23/2011 edition of PTW (defeated Pierre Kirby) * Sleep Disorder, at Final Four: World Of Sport 2011 * A gray hybrid of El Caballero Blanco/El Caballero Noche on the 1/5/2011 edition of PTW (note: this may be an 'out-of-canon' impersonation, since the Battling Bowl was temporarily under repairs and thus Mime was posing as a non-PGA wrestler) * Jack Daniels, on the 12/15/2010 edition of PTW * Nightdiver, at Cargado Completamente 2010 Category:Broadcast Champions